


Petals

by Sosamo55



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Fluff, M/M, Top Lim Changkyun | I.M, Tsundere Yoo Kihyun, cat hybird kihyun, changki, it might had some action, mafia member changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55
Summary: "you were so beautiful just like the Petals in your hands"- lim changkyunso guys this is my first fic in english and i'm still practicing so don't be so harsh on mehave fun reading ♥️





	1. Part one

it was a spring when we first met  
i used to hate that season  
but because of him i started on loving it 

i didn't let any bullet touch me but his stare could breakthrough my soul

his light pink hair like the flowers he was standing next to and holding some with a soft smile was unforgetable , his unique ears color with white and pink was down on his head in the cutest way possible , even his pretty tail was down 

if he wasn't the most adoreable creature ever then i don't know what else  
it might be werid for a gangster (like how some people call me) to say that i've fell in love with that cat  
but hell yes i loved him so much

********

“This is sucks hyung , I’ll see that stupid flowers if i go there!” The black haired boy said with his deep voice as he was wearing his black sweater 

“Changkyun I’m serious now! This mission is so important and you refusing just because you’ll see some cheery flowers!!” Hoseok said shaking his head in disbelieving

Changkyun took a minute to think about it then exhales “I’ll do it just because Wonnie hyung isn’t here” he said rolling his eyes 

After listening to hoseok endlessly talking about how he have take care of himself even though he won’t do anything dangerous or something  
Changkyun sighs as he rides his motorcycle and went to city center , where he should steal something 

As you see some people might say changkyun is a bad person because he’s a ‘gangster’ but he’s just a kindhearted and spoiled kid if you take a good look at him 

Maybe it’s kinda wrong to describe someone who’s so good at using guns and knives as a kindhearted boy but what will happen next is a prove that he’s a sweetheart .

Changkyun get off his motor in park near the shop and walked out with confidence as nothing is happening 

He waited till hoseok give him the promotion to go in as all of the cameras went off  
So he walked in and just as what hoseok said no one was there so he take that chance to get what he want without problems 

Using mask to cover his face he get the papers and hurried to get out from there , as soon as he heard some noises comes from inside he runs out smiling and thanking hoseok for the perfect timing 

But his smile faded as he couldn’t find his motorcycle where he left it “great now my motor is gone” he said in annoyed tone “it’s fine changkyun-ah I’ll buy you a new one” the older said chuckling a little 

“And how I’ll get back?” Chang said “take off your sweater and throw your mask away you’ll walk to the bus stop , it’s near and there’s a ride to our house in twenty minutes” hoseok said “but hyung the flowers” he said and the other just sighed and ended the call 

So changkyun ended up walking through that street who was filled with cherry trees and everything was pink and beautiful  
Even the air smells like cherrey blossoms 

Just as the bus stop was meters away he heard a cute sneeze from the trees made him turn his head to see what was there  
Slowly he stopped in his place 

For a minute he thought he had saw an angel  
But he was way more beautiful than angels 

A boy with pink hair and white cat ears and tail in white clothes standing between cherry trees smiling softly as he was looking at the petals in his hands

His smile was so soft and had some sadness in it  
His hands were small and how his ears was down on his head was so adorable  
Changkyun and for the first time saw what prettiness means 

The cat hybrid felt someone staring deadly at him so he turned to see the black haired boy and made an eye contact  
Changkyun put his hands in his jeans pockets quickly and asked “so .. you come to here often?” He said looking at the slightly shorter one

The pink haired boy let go of the flowers and his smile dropped looking at Changkyun with cold eyes “I don’t talk with strangers” he said and walk past chang who was shocked by his cute voice 

But as soon as he released the cat was leaving he turned around and saw the pink haired boy was entering a random shop from the opposite side 

“Man .. he’s so beautiful” he mumbled to himself then checked the time “the bus had to be here at any second” he mumbled again and started to walk towards the bus stop again 

He haven’t taken a bus in years because they’re slow and he used to ride his motor  
So it took him a fifteen minute till he reached where hoseok was 

“Hyung i ain’t coming for two days , i need some sleep” Changkyun said as he put the peppers on hoseok’s keyboard “of course Changkyunie , just don’t spend too much time on video games” the older said making Changkyun laugh 

After taking a taxi  
He get back finally to his apartment  
It was dark and cold since he lives on his own  
But what so new? He was a lonely child since he can remember .. without family , love and friends 

He throw himself on his soft pillow deciding that he will asleep already so he won’t think about ‘unnecessary things’


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun and the pink hybrid met again!!

next day when changkyun opened his eyes it was too late to call it morning since it was 1pm already  
He sigh a bit as he get up from his bed and walked lazily to his kitchen his hands on his eyes

As soon as he opened the fridge he remembered that he don’t have any food here since hoseok and hyungwon used to buy him food usually 

“Guess I’ll go buy some groceries” he mumbled to himself and went to get a quick shower   
Taking a taxi since he lost his motorcycle 

Lazily his eyes went from product to another   
Since he doesn’t know how to cook he can’t buy anything other than some ramen and cookies and maybe some cola bottles 

He took another taxi after complaining about all the bags he had   
As soon as he was in his kitchen again he started on putting everything in place and ended up throwing a lot of things randomly 

“Fuck this I’m going out i can’t even cock” he cursed angrly and wonder why he’s in such a bad mood since he woke up .. he just can’t ignore all these thoughts in his head .. about how lonely and empty he was 

He took his phone in his hand as he head back towards the elevator when something popped in his head “the beautiful hybrid cat from yesterday” he mumbled 

He can remember some restaurants where they met yesterday .. he hoped the pink haired boy will talk with him today 

Changkyun found himself smiling just at the thought of meeting the cat hybrid again so he called his hyung “hyung cancel the motorcycle, i need a car” he said as soon as hoseok picked up “ok it’ll be yours tomorrow morning” the older said “i need it tonight” he said getting a taxi 

“Alright then, but don’t do anything dangerous kid” hoseok said making the youngest chuckle a little “no promises” he said and ended the call 

And after grabbing some food changkyun was walking around looking for that cat hybrid with an ice tee in his hand

He hoped to find the pink cat   
But he didn’t know his hopes will fulfilled within a minutes nor seeing the cat again .. in that status 

Quickly he threw away his drink and went to the hybrid who was sitting on the ground bleeding and next to him was some simple first aid 

“Oh my god are you ok?!” Changkyun said at the slightly smaller one “go away!” The pink haired boy said dryly but the younger didn’t care and kneeled next him “I’ll just help you I swear” he said making an eye contact 

At first the hybrid was hostile but when changkyun said “I won’t do anything bad but if i did you can hit me if you want” made him relaxed a bit 

Changkyun lift his sleeves quickly and took some tissues and started on removing all the blood from the cat belly “who did this to you” he asked in low voice trying not to scared the cat out “humans” he replied coldly

Changkyun sighs deeply and put some plaster on the wond “I’m sorry it’ll hurt you a little , if i touched it tell me” the black haired boy said in worried tone

After a few moments changkyun was done and the hybrid fixed his white clothes covering up his belly again   
Changkyun took a better look at the other’s body   
There was some purple lines on his neck and his lips had some dry blood on it too 

“Is there’s someone bullying you or something?” He said but gets no answer so he touched his chin to have a better look at him but the cat quickly hit his arm quickly obviously scared “i-i’m sorry I didn’t mean to touch you without asking” Changkyun said in panicked tone making the cat wondering why he’s so sorry about that .. no one apologized for him before   
What’s wrong with that human 

“Yes” he answered the previous question in low voice “who?” He said and the hybrid twitched his ears “just tell me and I’ll kick there assess for you” he said but the smaller shock his head “this isn’t the right thing to do , they’re being heartless beasts to you doesn’t mean to do the same for them” he said “ also you don’t know anything about me to do that so thank you” he added 

“Do you have a place to stay in?” He asked and the pink haired boy stayed silent “don’t tell someone as beautiful as you doesn’t have a house!” He said unbelieving what the hybrid is saying making kihyun lifting his head up and look at him “really, all the humans are the same” he said “wait wait did you just think i was flirting with you?” He asked and the other nodded making changkyun chuckle 

“Well I’m sorry if I said anything wrong but I’m just worried about you because I know people are beasts toward hybrids like you” he said and one of the hybrid ears lowered cutely on his Head

“So now let me say it again” Changkyun said and smiled warmly at him “wanna come and live with me?” He asked and the other stayed quiet for a bit “sorry I can’t trust you” he answered 

Changkyun sighed and nodded   
He didn’t think the other will agree so easily anyway “can I know what is your name then?” He said “yoo kihyun” kihyun said shyly 

Changkyun smiled and took off his sweater and put it around the pink cat shoulders “take care tonight’s weather will be cold” he whispered and patted on kihyun’s head “oh right , I’m im changkyun” he told him smiling then left 

All the way back changkyun was all pouty because he really wished kihyun could came with him but respect that he had to gain kihyun’s trust 

When kihyun was holding on changkyun pink sweater trying not cry telling himself not to trust a human easily again


	3. Three

The next day changkyun found himself searching in many places to buy some things to that pink haired hybrid, kihyun 

He searched on internet for some help also asked some doctors about which medicine can help kihyun the most then ended up buying it with some pain killers and snacks 

Also he bought ice cream cause there’s no one who doesn’t like them so why not 

And with a soft smile he headed towards the same place searching for the hybrid  
But he couldn’t find him 

For some reasons changkyun start to panic and the thoughts about there’s someone did a bad thing to the hybrid wasn’t helping at all 

“You’re here again” as soon as changkyun turned around and saw the voice owner, kihyun he smiled and his smile grow even wider when he saw the hybrid still wearing his pink sweater 

“I thought you had left” the black haired boy said taking more few steps towards the other  
Kihyun just crossed his arms and started on swinging his tail slowly  
“I bought you ice cream and some stuff you’ll need” Changkyun said giving the bag to the hybrid 

“I don’t need any of this” he said after taking the ice cream and giving the bag back “please accept it” Changkyun said pouting “I’m worried” he added and kihyun stoped eating and sighed “ok just don’t cry” he said making changkyun chuckle 

“How’s your body?” Changkyun asked “the same as yesterday” the hybrid replied “do you want to go to hospital? I can take you to there i had friends and they’ll take care of you” he said and kihyun shook his head “no thank you I’m fine” 

“Oh god I’m just trying to help” Changkyun said pouting again making kihyun chuckle happily and swing his tail slightly quicker “I appreciate that but I’m really fine .. also i hate hospitals , they freak me out with all that tall people in white clothes” he said goose bumping “it feels like I’m in a horror movie” 

Now it was changkyun turn to chuckle “oh my god what are you ? Four? Why so cute like that?” Changkyun said between his laughter making kihyun embarrassed “oh shut up will you? I’m twenty one already! And it’s not funny .. humans are really.. scary” he said finishing his ice cream 

“Great you’re older than me yet look like a whole baby” he said and kihyun smirked “so I’m the older here , that’s good” he said and laughed “why i feel like you’ll use that to boss me around?” Changkyun said “who said we will met again anyway ” kihyun said rolling his eyes 

“Why are hate me that much?” Changkyun whined “I don’t hate you! It’s just I can’t stay in same place for too long or they’ll find me” he said looking at his feet

Changkyun moved closer the hybrid “just tell me who are they and I’ll make them stop .. I won’t kill them I promise” he said making the older sigh “it’s not that easy changkyun” The pink haired boy said in a depressed tone

“I can do anything to help” Changkyun said narrowing his eyebrows making kihyun laughs slightly “we hust met two days ago and you’ll do everything for me? Am i that pathetic?” He asked not letting the younger replying since he covered his lips with his hands “I’m leaving”

He pointed at the medicines changkyun had brought “thank you changkyun-ah” he said smiling softly and disappeared from changkyun sight 

Changkyun stayed silent for minutes standing just the way he was when kihyun was here till he mumbled somethings to himself and drove back to his place 

Kihyun in other hand slipped against a wall and hugged his legs with a long sigh  
He wanted to trust changkyun and go with him  
He really wanted that  
But he was scared .. really scared that he’ll be just like the other humans 

He opened the plastic bag next to him to see some milk cartons and some snacks and a lot of medicine and a pink sticky note  
“Someone told me it’ll clam down the pain quicker! Try to take it twice a dat after eating something! Take care kitten” 

Kihyun chuckled softly “I guess he’s the first human to worry about me after him” he mumbled taking the milk carton and drink it silently 

⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆  
Next day

“Won hyung” changkyun said smiling softly when he saw hyungwon laying on his boyfriend’s lap lazily 

Hyungwon smiled and gets up quickly “my baby is here!!” He said happily making hoseok laugh “when had we adopted him? And why I don’t know i have a son?” He asked and the blonde boy hugged changkyun patting his head “Changkyunnie was always my child” 

“Ok mum I can’t breathe” Changkyun said snacking out from hyungwon hug who back to lay down “dad what i had ti do today?” He asked looking at hoseok 

Hoseok smiled softly pointing at a file ob the table behind the youngest “mr choi sends it this morning saying that you’re the only one who can do it” hoseok said making changkyun smirk 

“I’m gonna had some fun” he said looking at the four people in pictures “they stole some IDs from the main bank and you had to find them changy” 

Nodding he stood up “where’s my things?” Changkyun asked making hoseok gets up and help him

“Take care changkyun and I’ll be here if needed any help” he said and the younger nodded again 

He took the car hoseok has prepared for him and headed to where the thiefs were 

He didn’t expect that it’ll be that far nor he will head back near midnight  
So when he opened his apartment door he was exhausted and he wouldn’t wish anything but sleep at that moment 

Changkyun sighed throwing himself on the too of his soft mattress and felt asleep  
Hoping tomorrow will be better


	4. Four

Next morning was one of his worst  
He was tired as a hell but his phone was ringing right under his pillow forcing him to pickup 

"Yes hyung?" He said yawning "hello kyun-ah ,  did you just woke up?" Hyungwon said and the black haired boy hummed "how are you today? You looked so pale and tired yesterday I'm worried" the blonde said with a soft tone 

Changkyun checked the time and it was 4pm already "don't be hyung , I'm fine now i was just kinda sleepy yesterday" chang said standing up "I'll go get something to eat wanna bring you anything?" He asked "no thanks me and hoseok just had lunch actually" 

"Take care kyunnie! I don't wanna anything bad happened to my precious baby" Hyungwon said making changkyun chuckle "i will hyung , bye" He said hanging up 

Decided he have to shower first  
He throw his phone away and had a good thirty minutes in warm water to relax after a long mission 

Since it was spring he choose a short sleeve black hoodie and some black shorts and let his slightly curly hair to drop on his forehead giving him a soft look  
He took his keys and wallet then headed out 

After taking his order and eat in his car because 'restaurants are so noisy' his thoughts start on getting louder and louder  
"Maybe I should go see kihyun" he said to himself 

After all he hadn't seen him yesterday and he kinda missed him "why not .. I mean what will happen" he mumbled and turn his car on  
Driving to where he usually see the hybrid 

He walked around searching for the pink boy  
The sky was beautiful that afternoon  
The sunset was so beautiful  
Changkyun wanted to stop right there and watch it but kihyun was all over his mind 

He suddenly heard a muffled sound made him turn his head  
He took more steps towards the passageway only to see kihyun get chocked by a man who was way bigger than kihyun 

Angrily Changkyun kicked the man off the hybrid and kihyun immediately fell on his knees coughing in need for some air   
The black haired boy kneeled next to him "are you okay?" He said in worried tone and kihyun just nodded tiredly still coughing 

The man stepped on Changkyun's back harshly making the younger even more angry at him 

The tan boy grabbed the man leg and and making him fall  
He quickly get his knife from his pocket and topped the man who was unable to move "how dare you to touch him!?" He said with that deep husky voice sending shivers down the man's back

"Listen you coward! If you ever touched him or even thought about getting close to him I'll kill you with my own hands and kick your fucking soul out of this damn body you hear me?!" He nearly shouted at him and the man nodded too scared to say anything 

"Let me hear your words!" He said angrily "y-yes!" He replied and changkyun pulled the knife away helping the man to stand up "don't show me your face ever again!" He said letting him go and the man immediately run away 

Changkyun quickly turned back to kihyun who was setting against the wall "things like this happen a lot?” He asked and kihyun nodded tiredly “just why?” He asked again with sad eyes checking up the hybrid’s neck 

“Because they hate me” kihyun whispered making changkyun’s blood boil again “how can someone hate such a creature like you?!” He said 

“Kihyun this is too much! Please come to live with me already, I’ll give you everything you want money, your freedom and a home.. you can leave whenever you want if don’t like it” He said and kihyun looked at changkyun dark eyes 

And just like that he found himself in changkyun car driving back to their home 

 

The drive was quite  
Both of them choose to stay silent  
Kihyun was facing the window the whole ride  
And changkyun let him cause he thought he may be shy or something 

But when they arrived changkyun noticed that kihyun was just sleeping the whole time and smiled warmly at him  
He didn’t have the heart to wake that beautiful creature up to walk the stairs up  
So he just picked him up 

It was pretty hard for him actually  
He should be so careful and at the same time he had to open the forint door  
And somehow he succeeded in making his way till the extra room he had and laid kihyun carefully on the bed 

Fortunately kihyun hadn’t woke up and just moved a little bit when changkyun dropped the covers on him 

He went out letting the door slightly open and called his hyung “hoseok hyung!! I need your help” He said as soon as hoseok picked up “what happened this time changkyun?! Are you okay?” The older said in a worried tone “i want you to learn me how to cook , a good breakfast I guess?” He said in such a serious tone 

It took hoseok a minute to burst into laughter then sighed in relief “okay You’ll need some egg at first and some milk i guess some pancakes will kinda hard for you but I’ll send you some notes about it , oh right some fruits will be good like strawberry and you can add some honey” hoseok said softly while changkyun was humming trying to remember everything 

“Why are you so suddenly interested in food and breakfast kkukkung? You used to skip everything for your diet” hoseok asked but still smiling “it’s not for me .. but I guess he can make me change my mind about the diet” Changkyun said standing up “I gotta go hyung thank you!” He said hanging up 

After checking up at kihyun he headed out to the nearest supermarket to buy what hoseok told him about 

“I hope that he’ll eat something tomorrow”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it guys ~  
> I’ll update the new parts as soon as possible ♥️  
> Thank u for reading


End file.
